Peter's Personal Narnia
by Vfvd
Summary: AU Modern Day Harry is relaxing in his flat when he gets a surprise, although it isn't entirely unwelcome. PWP, Slash


**A/N:** This was written for a friend who enjoyed it, so I decided to post it on here

Harry closed his bathroom door with a relieved sigh and ran a hand through his dark unruly hair. After a stressful day, he'd impatiently awaited the evening, with no plans in sight except for relaxing in the warm bathtub.

He pulled off his shirt dropping it on the floor before following suit with his trousers and socks. There was a liberation in being naked, he thought as he turned on the taps. As the bathtub filled, he observed himself in the mirror. Pale skinned with dark hair, although his startling green eyes provided an interesting contrast.

When steam swirled from the surface of the water clouding the mirror so that his vision was blurred, he stepped into the bath and lay down, sighing as the warmth acted as a balm to his aching muscles. All his problems now seemed of little importance, he decided. Just as he was on the brink of dozing off, a noise from the hallway returned him to reality.

Heart pounding, he cocked his head, wondering if it was just his imagination. After waiting stock still for several long moments, he was about to dismiss it as his overactive imagination when, slowly but surely, the bathroom door creaked open.

His heart in his mouth, he squinted to see through the steam, his fear escalating when he realised there was a stranger standing there. The young man was tall with muscular skin and hair the colour of spun gold, his eyes a brilliant blue. His expression was one of immense confusion, although Harry couldn't help but note how that made him even more handsome.

For a long drawn out moment, he and the stranger stared at each other. Then Harry came to his senses and looked wildly from left to right for something, anything, he could throw at the intruder. "Get out", he said, annoyed to hear a fearful tremor in his voice. "I'll give you money, I'll give you anything you want so long as you leave me alone".

"Don't. I'm not here to hurt you", the stranger said. "Where am I? Am I in Narnia?"

"No you're bloody well not, you're in my bathroom, that's where you are!" Harry shouted. "How on earth did you get in to my flat? I locked the door!"

"I didn't come in through the door", the stranger said, and Harry noticed that his shirt was beginning to cling to him as a result of the steam, revealing a toned chest and taut nipples. "I came in…through the wardrobe. I wasn't expecting to be here!", he added, when Harry shot him a sceptical look.

"Well, you do make up the best nonsense", Harry said.

The stranger smiled at him, and despite Harry's best intentions, he could feel his dick swelling in size, and tried to pat some bubble bath over the area so as to make it less obvious.

To his horror, the stranger had noticed, and his smile only increased as he raised an eyebrow. "It looks as though I wasn't such an unwelcome intrusion after all", he said with a coy smirk. "You seem to be enjoying…this". He plucked at his shirt, which was now sticking to his skin with the heat.

Encouraged by Harry's lack of protest, the stranger proceeded to unbutton his shirt in a fluid movement, fully revealing his chest, and when he had removed his trousers and underwear, his legs and cock. Harry gulped, trying to pretend that the glorious sight wasn't affecting him.

"Can I know your name?", Harry asked as the stranger began to walk towards him.

"Peter", he replied in a soft voice. "Is there room for another in the bath?"

Harry nodded mutely, unable to compile any words, as he shifted over against the enamel edge, so as to allow Peter to step in. His heart pounding, Harry's pupils dilated as he and the stranger sat there, trying to even his breathing.

"Soap?", he managed to eke out.

"What?"

"Do you want it?"

"Oh. Yes, all right".

Harry passed it to Peter, his hand shaking as he prayed he wouldn't drop it. His eyes trained on Peter as he began to rub it up and down his arms. Peter could sense Harry watching him, so looked up and said, "On second thoughts…would you like to do it?"

"Erm…okay". Silently, Harry took it and began to rub it against Peter's shoulders, his muscle warm and damp under his palms. Then, without warning, Peter twisted around, his face directly opposite Harry's as he kissed him fervently. Looping his arms around the small of his back, Harry welcomed the kiss and felt Peter's tongue damp, and warm, against his own.

Then, Peter began to suck and nibble at the tender skin of Harry's neck, running his hand through his dark chest hair. Harry moaned in uninhibited lust as Peter's hand fixed itself around his cock and began to fondle and caress the smooth skin. He swung his leg over Harry so that he was straddling him, and began to increase his attempts, now using both hands.

"Oh, oh God", Harry moaned, now past the point of coherent speech as Peter's lips latched hungrily onto his own, his tongue probing every nook and cranny of his mouth. With a groan and a cry, Harry came hard, his come spurting into Peter's hand. As he lay back and tried to catch his breath, Peter licked every last drop from his fingertips, saying, "delicious", when he had done, his eyes sparkling with lust.

He inclined his head and proceeded to lick and suck his way down Harry's body, and despite his recent ejaculation, Harry found himself as hard as a rock in moments. Peter stroked the tip of his penis, saying with a chuckle, "You are a feisty one!"

He continued his administrations, and when he reached Harry's straining cock, gently placed his lips around the head, his eyes locking onto Harry's as he slid his mouth lower. Harry began to pant, moaning and writhing, burying his hands in Peter's flax coloured hair.

He could feel his tongue licking the underside and feel the hard sucks that Peter was applying. With a final cry he unravelled, his come once again being expelled from his body, although this time directly into Peter's mouth, the force of the orgasm sending water cascading over the side of the bath. Peter bobbed his head up, licking his lips as though he had just experienced a delicious delicacy, before smashing his mouth onto Harry's.

With a gasp, Harry opened his mouth widely, sliding his tongue up against Peter's, tasting the salty tang of his own seed as he did so. Determined now to turn the tables, he dipped his hand beneath the water and palmed Peter's cock, which was solid and straining for release. He kissed his throat and then his nipples, suckling them until they were erect, and then biting gently at the line of golden hair that lead down to his penis.

Enjoying the effect he was having on Peter (whose eyes were currently screwed closed, his delicate mouth thrown open in a moan), he took all of him in one swallow. Firm and hard, he rubbed his tongue up and down the length, whilst sucking on it, and feeling more powerful, he cradled Peter's testicles in his hand, massaging them.

Looking up, he saw that Peter looked on the brink of ecstasy, and he made direct eye contact. He felt a drop of hot tangy pre come spurt into his mouth, and brushed the tip of Peter's penis teasingly with his tongue.

Just as he did so however, Peter reached down and roughly pulled up his head, cupping his chin with his hand. "Stop", he panted roughly. "We won't be able to continue if you don't stop now".

Harry's pupils dilated and his stomach flipped at the thought of being completely dominated by Peter. He slid onto his back and allowed his lover to sit between his legs, the water lapping against his thighs.

"Wait", Harry cried as Peter pulled his knees up onto his shoulders, giving him easy access to his entrance, "I... I've never done this before".

"Neither have I", Peter said, his eyes wide and innocent.

Harry stared salaciously at Peter through half-lidded eyes as he gently worked a finger into his entrance, using the warm water as a natural lubricant. After several minutes of this, Peter evacuated his fingers from Harry's rear, and kissing him once more on the forehead, positioned his cock parallel with Harry's entrance before slowly pushing it in.

Harry clenched his teeth, his nails digging grooves into his lover's back as his muscles contracted as a result of the intrusion. He opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing to find Peter staring at him worriedly, so smiled encouragingly, saying, "I'm fine".

And so Peter began to move, gently at first, but with harder and more insistent thrusts as he continued, slamming so hard into Harry that he caused him to see stars.

Harry's own cock was hard for the third time that evening, stubbornly poking against Peter's chest. He rubbed his organ in accordance with Peter's thrusts into his buttocks. They moved in time with one another, hot and sweaty, and after a while they both sensed the end coming near, and with a last lust filled cry, Peter rammed himself into Harry for the last time, feeling his fluid release inside of him.

When it was over, they lay there, Harry on Peter's chest with his strong and muscular arms wrapped prospectively around him and their legs entwined.

Suddenly, Peter laughed, causing Harry to look up, saying, "What?"

"Look how much of a mess we've made". He indicated the bathroom floor, which was now soaking wet, water glistening on the tiles.

"Oh well", Harry said with a shrug. "Don't worry about that. It was all for a good cause".

Peter smiled, as Harry said, "Do you have to go anywhere? When you came in, you said you had to be in Narnia, or somewhere".

"Don't worry", Peter said with a light chuckle. "That can wait, it isn't that important. This, however, is", he said, and plunged his hand below the water line once more.

Harry smiled, as he closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N:** Meanwhile in Narnia, Edmund, Susan and Lucy are wondering where on earth Peter's got to.


End file.
